Seven Crimes and Punishments
Seven Crimes and Punishments jest piosenką wydaną przez Akuno-P 13 lutego 2015. Jest włączona do albumu o tej samej nazwie. Jest ósmym utworem w Serii Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego, przedstawiającym siedem głównych postaci z Serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Fabuła Allen Avadonia ogłasza, że powinni oni zaczynać; Sateriasis Venomania mówi, iż siedem kwiatów zostało wypuszczonych, a on tonie w nieczystości, ukrywając swą prawdziwą, brzydką twarz. Banica Conchita wtedy opowiada, że siedem nasion przybyło i zakorzeniło się w ziemi. Banica opisuje swoje plany, by rozpuścić cały świat w jej żołądku. Księżniczka Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche oznajmia, że przez kamienie, z których wszystko zostało zbudowane, jej złe królestwo jest teraz niepowstrzymane. Z naczyniami zła wypuszczonymi przez przeklęte bliźnięta, trójka ogłasza, że historia będzie o siedmiu zbrodniach i karach. Gdy siedem wiatrów narusza świat trucizną, Margarita Blankenheim - fałszywy grzech i główne źródło wszystkiego - lamentuje, iż również i dzisiaj nie jest w stanie zasnąć. W siedmiu źródłach Kayo Sudou widzi pozostałości jej ukochanego, ale te odbicia nie są tymi, których szuka. W sądzie pogrzebanym w ziemi Gallerian Marlon nakazuje, aby jego farsa zwana procesem się zaczęła. Gdy trójka domaga się upragnionej przez wszystkich utopii, mówi, że rezultatem, który spotkają, będzie siedem zbrodni i kar. Nemesis Sudou pyta, czy słychać pieśń lasu, ale uważa, że to tylko jej pocisk zniszczenia. Po tym, jak siódemka znowu ogłasza, że historia pochodząca z naczyń wypuszczonych przez przeklęte bliźnięta będzie o siedmiu zbrodniach i karach, oni, Hänsel i Gretel zaczynają śpiewać Kołysankę Mechanizmu Zegarowego. Powiązane Piosenki Chrono Story Seven Crimes and Punishments zawiera odwołania do Hänsela i Gretel wypuszczających Siedem Grzechów Głównych w Chrono Story, oraz wspomina o pierwotnych formach każdego z grzechów po wypuszczeniu; kilka zwrotów z piosenek jest również do siebie podobnych. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Wydarzenia z The Lunacy of Duke Venomania są wspomniane w piosence, pokazuje jak Venomania zanurza się w swojej żądzy, ukrywając swoją prawdziwą twarz. Evil Food Eater Conchita Wydarzenia z Repulsive Food Eater Conchita są wspomniane w piosence, pokazuje pragnienie Banici by zjeść wszystko spowodowane jej obżarstwem. The Daughter of Evil Wydarzenia z The Daughter of Evil są wspomniane w piosence, jako opis złego królestwa Riliane, zbudowanego z bogactw jej ludzi. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Wydarzenia z Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep są wspomniane w piosence, pokazując otrucie Toragay i życzenie Margarity by zasnąć. The Tailor of Enbizaka Wydarzenia z The Tailor of Enbizaka są wspomniane w piosence, jako wspomnienie popełnionych morderstw przez Kayo i jej obsesji na punkcie jej ukochanego. Judgment of Corruption Wydarzenia z Judgment of Corruption są wspomniane w piosence, pokazuje farsowe procesy Galleriana spowodowane jego skorumpowanymi taktykami osądu. The Muzzle of Nemesis Wydarzenia z The Muzzle of Nemesis są wspomniane w piosence, ukazuje Nemesis w masce, którą nosiła podczas Wojny Domowej w Leviantanie. Master of the Hellish Yard Seven Crimes and Punishments nawiązuje do końca Evillious jako, widzianą w Master of the Hellish Yard, Nemesis, mówiącą o jej pocisku zniszczenia. Albumy SSPcover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie * Tytuł utworu pochodzi od Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych wspomnianych w serii. * Piosenka została wypuszczona aby świętować siódmą rocznicę kariery mothy'ego. * Piosenka posiada silną symbolikę liczby siedem; wspomina siedem głównych postaci z Serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych, została dodana o 7:00 PM JST, aby świętować siódmą rocznicę mothy'ego i została zatytułowana jako "Clockwork Lullaby 7" w angielskim tytule. * Podczas segmentu każdego wokalisty, użyty jest unikalny instrumental wraz z standardową melodią, przypominający jeden z instrumentów użytych przy odpowiednich postaciach piosenek Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. * Podczas części Riliane i Galleriana, został użyty unikalny efekt dźwiękowy, który może być słyszany w ich odpowiednich piosenkach Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych; podczas części Nemesis, został użyty efekt dźwiękowy wystrzelonego pocisku The Last Revolver. Inne * PV piosenki zostało złowrogo dodane w piątek trzynastego; zależnie od mothy, PV zostało dodane wcześniej niż aktualna data rocznicy 28 lutego, ze względu na wyciek albumu Seven Crimes and Punishments w dniu 13 lutego. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Kanon Kategoria:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego Kategoria:Pycha Kategoria:Chciwość Kategoria:Lenistwo Kategoria:Gniew Kategoria:Nieczystość Kategoria:Obżarstwo Kategoria:Zazdrość